


i like me better when im with you

by dontstraytoofar



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, kinda smutty, like...they're girlfriends yall, this is just like. a cute fluffy fic no real plot just them being cute gfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontstraytoofar/pseuds/dontstraytoofar
Summary: Cheryl finds Toni’s weak spot three weeks into their relationship.





	i like me better when im with you

**Author's Note:**

> my 2nd choni fic written in the span of like two days.......u can say they own me sdksk anyways enjoy!!! xx

-

 

Contrary to popular belief, Cheryl is the first to ask Toni: "Will you be my girlfriend?"

And by this point, _everyone_ knows they’re dating, it was just a matter of time before Cheryl and Toni told the people closest to them. It was a slow process full of support and love and encouragement from her girlfriend; and when Cheryl finally lets it slip past her lips for the first time, it felt like she could finally _breathe_.

Josie smiled and pulled Cheryl in for a hug, saying something like “I’m so happy for you” which made Cheryl tear up, hide her wet cheeks in the dip of Josie’s shoulder. Because it feels like moving on, it feels like forgiveness.

Veronica beamed, clapping her hands together and bouncing on the spot, almost crushing Cheryl in a hug. “Riverdale’s new power couple! Move aside Bughead!”

Cheryl smiled into the embrace, laughing lightly at Veronica’s smile. And it’s so… _new._ This feeling of acceptance at every angle. It’s new and its safe and god, Cheryl thinks, _is this what it feels like to be loved? Without consequence? Without conditions?_

Betty did that soft half smile, where her body melts a bit. “Cheryl, that’s amazing,” She softly squeezed Cheryl’s bicep, making the red-haired girl’s breath catch. As they’ve been through so _much,_ but this finally feels like the bridge both girls have been so desperate to build for each other. “Really, you guys are perfect for each other.”

Jughead dipped his head, holding up his soda can in a weird salute kind of way, watching how Cheryl tightened her arm around Toni’s waist protectively (and maybe a little possessively) as they stand together in the student lounge.

 “As long as you make Toni happy, I’m all for it.”

Toni rolled her eyes, smiling. “Shove it Jug,” And Toni looks up to Cheryl, suddenly soft. “She makes me the happiest person in the world honestly.”

Cheryl, in that moment, blushed slightly and smiled, her tough exterior melting almost instantly as Toni spoke and her eyes shone. But Cheryl, realising the adoring looks her friends give them, and how Kevin literally “AWWW’S” out loud, straightens up and folds her arms, making Toni smile at her girlfriend and roll her eyes as her arm around her waist detracts.

 “Well, now that’s out, back to everyday Riverdale nonsense. Veronica, Betty, practice after school. Be there.”

With that, Cheryl grabs Toni’s hand, dragging her girlfriend out of the lounge to their next class. Toni laughs, turning back around as she’s pulled away, mouthing “ _She’s actually super soft”_ to her friends. They laugh back, and everything feels so _right._

And when Cheryl leads Toni to the girl’s bathroom, making Toni raise an eyebrow in question, Cheryl answers by pushing her up against the sink, kissing her so softly and passionately it takes the very air from Toni’s lungs.

She feels Cheryl’s hands at her neck, her jawline, and Toni responds in kind, smiling against her girlfriend’s lips as her hands settle on the other girls hips.

 “I love you.”

When Cheryl says it, lipstick smeared slightly, Toni can almost _feel_ the breath of relief Cheryl feels. The happiness radiating off of her like sunshine, like the chains that held her have finally broken. Toni smiles, kissing Cheryl over and over and over again, making Cheryl laugh.

 “I love you too Cheryl.”

It’s then that Toni swears, on her life, that’ll she’ll do _anything_ to make Cheryl smile like that again.

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

Cheryl finds Toni’s weak spot three weeks into their relationship.

It’s the dip just below her hip bone, where it’s soft and sensitive and it’s when Cheryl’s kissing down Toni’s body, smiling into her skin at the soft gasps it receives, that she kisses and sucks softly _just_ right; making Toni buck and moan.

Cheryl pulls back slightly, eyebrow raised and smiling at Toni who’s now blushing and leaning up on her elbows.

“Okay shut the fuck up, you just got my weak spot.”

Cheryl laughs, kissing the spot again making Toni collapse back into the bed with a soft sigh. “It’s cute baby, but what if I just-“

Cheryl, with a smile, _bites_ down on the spot, only softly. She smooths her tongue over the mark; and oh fuck, it’s enough for Toni to almost come right then and there, hand finding her girlfriends head and fisting the red locks between her fingers as she moans; hips thrusting up again.

 “Oh my god babe, Cher, if you keep going I won’t be able to stop.”

And _god_ is Cheryl okay with that, more than okay.

So she grabs to Toni’s thighs, rubbing soft circles into Toni’s skin, and licks and bites and sucks all up her girlfriend’s thighs; leaving dark marks. And wow, the noises Toni makes at her touch? It’s enough to send Cheryl on this _high,_ that _she’s_ the one making Toni moan. Making the girl beneath her gasp and buck and arch, making her girlfriend pant out: “Fuck Cheryl, don’t stop, don’t stop.”

It’s so easy, to get lost in it. To make Toni come with a high-pitched moan and drown in the soft noises the other girl makes.

And then, when Cheryl crawls up her girlfriend’s body, kissing her softly with a smile, Toni sighs into the kiss. Pulling back and looking to Cheryl like she hung the very moon in the sky.

And Cheryl looks back to her the same, like- fuck, like Toni held her heart the minute they laid eyes on each other.

(Which she did. Cheryl’s pretty sure Toni’s had it since the day they met.)

Cheryl then plays with a lock of Toni’s hair, biting her lip. “You know, I have a weak spot too.”

Toni raises an eyebrow, smiling as she grabs to Cheryl’s hips, bringing her closer until their bodies are flush. “You do huh?”

Toni slips her thigh in-between Cheryl’s, and it’s enough for Cheryl to gasp, closing her eyes and humming. Why does Toni’s touch feel like a supernova? Like she could trail her finger down the line of her stomach and Cheryl would be able to feel the stars?

She has a feeling, she has a feeling this is _exactly_ what love feels like. And fuck, it’s amazing. Toni’s _amazing._

Cheryl’s voice comes out breathless then as she speaks, opening her eyes and kissing Toni so softly and deeply it’s enough to make them both melt.

 “Care to find it?”

Toni laughs lightly, kissing Cheryl again and again and again and she finds out, while Cheryl creates crescent indents of her nails into Toni’s back, that _Cheryl’s_ weak spot is just below her ear, at her jawline. She kisses there, and Cheryl comes apart, gasping as Toni’s fingers trail down her body, in-between her thighs.

Sometimes Toni feels like they eclipse each other, like she’s the moon and Cheryl’s the sun and when they touch, they become one.

She likes that idea. That together, they both are something _incredible._

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 “So, you really set your house on fire and cut off your mother’s oxygen?”

Cheryl stirs her milkshake, opening her mouth to talk, then closing it. Then opens it again with a frown and an _“I can explain”_ kind of look.  Toni just sits across from her, sipping from her own milkshake and rubbing her thumb across Cheryl’s fingers as they hold each other’s hand, smiling lightly as she waits.

The neon lights of Pop’s cast this purple glow over Cheryl, and Toni gets lost in her a moment.

Cheryl then opts to sigh, deflate in her seat. And okay wow, how is she so adorable but also kind of a pyromaniac? Toni doesn’t know, she guesses it’s that Blossom charm.  

 “There’s no real way I can explain it other than…yes. I set my house on fire, burned my Satanic mother in the process, and then threatened her by cutting off her oxygen supply. Oh, to then subsequently cover myself in pig’s blood and terrify her.”

After Cheryl says it like _that,_ Toni’s left gaping, and Cheryl then drops the other girls hand like it burnt her. Suddenly closed off and doing that _thing_ Toni hates; not letting her in. Toni frowns, opening her mouth.

 “Hey, woah Cher, if you think this changes my mind about you, it doesn’t.”

Cheryl frowns, like the idea of someone _loving_ her, despite her past and actions, is foreign to her.

 “But I just…”

Toni shrugs, taking Cheryl’s hand in hers again and smiling softly. Cheryl feels her heart beat this way, this way she can’t explain.   
  
 “We’ve all done shitty, fucked up things,” _I mean, I helped cut a tattoo out of a woman’s arm, babe._ “Things that people define us by. But god, baby, you’ve been through so _much._ Is it so out of the question to let yourself feel love? Even a tiny bit?”

Toni ducks her head, catching Cheryl’s eye with that god damn charming Toni Topaz smile she puts on, knowing how weak Cheryl is for it. And like always, it makes Cheryl close her eyes with a laugh at her dorky girlfriend, resting her chin in her hand and smiling, almost like she can’t believe the girl in front of her exists.

 “You’re crazy TT.”

Toni shrugs, chewing on a fry and leaning back, their hands still clasped.

 “Crazy in love baby.”

 

-


End file.
